gimnasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Gimnastica:Ayuda
He aquí un tutorial básico que puede ayudar a la hora de enfrentarse con el mundo de las wikis en general y de la Wiki Gimnástica en particular. Registrarse y entrar Pueden leerse y editarse páginas sin haberse registrado. Para crear una cuenta (lo cual es gratis), no hay más que pulsar las palabras del enlace "crear una cuenta o registrarse" situadas en la esquina superior de cualquier página. Sólo es necesario tener una cuenta para acceder a todos los espacios de Wikia. Crear una cuenta es la única vía para poder atribuir claramente un trabajo de edición a alguien. Sin un nombre de usuario, las ediciones que se hagan se le atribuirán al IP del ordenador desde el que se realicen. Entrar con un nombre de usuario incrementa, pues, la privacidad de los editores, porque las direcciones IP no se muestran una vez que el usuario ha accedido a su cuenta. Hay muchos otros beneficios asociados a tener una cuenta, como establecer preferencias de usuario, la posibilidad de trasladar páginas y tener una lista de observación en la que vigilar los cambios en páginas seleccionadas. Código de conducta No publiquéis material sometido a derechos de autor sin permiso explícito. Los mejores contenidos suelen ser aquellos escritos a partir del conocimiento personal que se tenga sobre un tema o por medio de la síntesis tras haber investigado varias fuentes. Wikia anima a crear una atmósfera de amabilidad, simpatía y apertura. Se espera de los miembros de la comunidad que se comporten de una manera generalmente civilizada. Y se debe siempre confiar en la buena fe por parte de los otros editores. See Wikia policies and the terms of use for more information. Editar Como en todas las wikis, se puede editar toda página no sujeta a protecciópn. Los cambios se harán visibles inmediatamente. No hay más que pulsar el enlace edit que aparece encima del área de texto de cualquier entrada. Ver cómo editar páginas para obtener información detallada acerca de la edición de entradas. Crear una entrada Para crear una nueva entrada en la Wikipedia Gimnástica lo más sencillo es hacer una búsqueda en el motor del panel de la izquierda <-- Si la página relativa al término que buscáis no existe, aparecerá un mensaje invitándoos a que empecéis a construir vosotros el artículo. Ver cómo crear páginas para más información al respecto. Páginas de discusión Las páginas de debate o discusión existen para comunicarse con otros "ciudadanos" de las Wikia. Para debatir acerca de cualquier entrada, hay que ir a esa página y pulsar la pestaña "discussion" que se encuentra el la parte superior de la página. Entonces se puede añadir un nuevo comentario al final de la página o debajo del comentario al que se quiere responder. Firmad vuestros comentarios escribiendo ~~~~ para instertar automáticamente vuestro nombre de usuario y la fecha. Para responder a los comentarios es aconsejable escalonar los párrafos usando dos puntos (:::) antes de cada párrafo según convenga. Ver este artículo para más información al respecto. Puede usarse la zona de pruebas para experimentar. Páginas de discusión de usuario Todos los usuarios registrados tienen su propia página de discusión en la que otros usuarios pueden dejar mensajes públicos. Si alguien os deja un mensaje, veréis una nota sobre un fondo de color naranja indicando que tenéis mensajes nuevos, y un enlace a vuestra página de discusión. Podéis responder en la página de discusión del usuario que os ha dejado el mensaje o en vuestra propia página de discusión bajo su comentario. Si contestáis en en su página de discusión, la otra persona recibirá una notificación. Categoría:Ayuda